Many different types of cartons for packaging products have been designed and manufactured for use in a multitude of applications and many such constructions are in commercial use today. Such known assemblies teach a wide variety of constructions for displaying and removing contents from a carton. Many of the known constructions for displaying and marketing products such as insoles for footwear, tools, and other products adapted to being displayed in a container are today most usually confined in a container or package by means off a plastic shrink-wrap system wherein plastic sheets made from poly vinyl chloride resins, polyoelfins such as polyethylene, ABS copolymers and other polymeric materials capable of being heat shrunk are used to shrink-wrap a product in one of the conventional systems.
None of the known package constructions provides for a carton with improved closure and display means with ready access to the product in the package.